1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a rail employed for a rail system and in particular to a rail for a maglev commuter train system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maglev commuter train systems employ primarily elevated tracks which are composed of individual prefabricated track elements. These track elements are configured as single field carriers or as multiple field carriers. The vehicles of this commuter train system travel over this track without the danger of derailment and are based on the following operational principle. Namely, the vehicle weight is dissipated substantially as a load distributed over the surface area through the rails to the supporting structure of the track by way of permanent magnets fastened to height adjustable magnet carrier strips on both longitudinal sides of a rectangular vehicle undercarriage frame. In order to stabilize the unstable state between magnets and rails and to avoid a complete interruption of the magnetic attraction forces while maintaining a minimum air gap, a residual load of the vehicle weight is transferred by way of guide and spacer rollers running on the rails. The distance, that is, the air gap between the surfaces of the permanent magnets of the vehicle undercarriage and the rails and the surfaces of the long stator fastened to the rail, is regulated as a function of the respective vehicle weight (static and dynamic loads). The vehicle is driven by the cooperation of the permanent magnets of the vehicle undercarriage with the traveling electrical field of the long stator on the track (linear motor drive).
As can be seen from the cross-sectional view of the track of a prior art commuter traffic system shown in FIG. 1, the track elements are composed of two mutually parallel track carriers 11 which are connected with one another by way of transverse connectors 12. The transverse connectors 12 are structurally arranged at such a depth that an upwardly open trough appears as the cross section of the track. On both sides of the track carriers, rails 13 are fastened in the longitudinal direction. Rails 13 form a functional component of the track and serve to support, guide and drive the magnetic levitation vehicles. As is further evident from FIG. 1, the track is configured as a completely welded structure in which a railhead 131 is welded at a right angle to the ends of each track carrier 11, with a specially developed and fastened supporting and guide angle rail 132 being welded to the end faces of the railhead. For reasons of its supporting and driving function, riding comfort and wear of the guide and spacer rollers, high tolerance demands must be placed on the supporting structure which is connected with high and expensive manufacturing efforts. For example, the railheads 131, particularly if the track curves, must be burnt with great accuracy out of steel plates. Additionally, the angle rails 132 are relatively thin and thus bendably soft so that their ends give way under the vehicle load which results in uncomfortable jolts and a reduced service life of the guide and spacer rollers.